The water timer is generally mounted onto a preset section of the water pipe, where a timer set is used to control the opening time of a valve in order to control automatically water supply time. The conventional water timer is only designed with a single inlet and outlet, which is not suitable for a bi-directional water supply environment. For this reason, an innovative water timer with a single inlet and two outlets has been developed accordingly. However, attentions shall be paid to the convenience of assembly of the timer set due to the complex channel. So, this industry has met a challenge as to how the housing and internal channel of the water timer are integrated simply to minimize the manufacturing and assembly cost. With a view to the construction of existing water timers, the housing and channel are generally manufactured separately and then assembled, leading to higher manufacturing cost and poor efficiency of assembly.
Therefore, with a view to the above-mentioned problems for water time, this industry shall assume the responsibility to make some pioneering R& D and innovations for ideal utility model.